Tilea no Nayamigoto:Chương 89
Chương 89 – "Ortissio Quỷ dữ sao!? Chúng ta phải chạy ngay thôi!" "Orrr? Anh ở đâu rồi?" Tôi đi khắp nơi dưới lòng đất để tìm anh ấy. Tôi tìm trong căn phòng luyện tập từ A đến D những chỉ tìm thấy Tên biến thái (Nielsen) và Muram. Vẫn ướt đẫm mồ hôi như mọi khi. Ý tôi là, tôi có thể ghi nhận nỗ lực của họ những họ vẫn chỉ ở mức tạ nặng 5kg, và luôn thở hổn hển sau chỉ vài cái hít đất. Vẫn còn kém xa so với thể lực của một người bình thường. Mà sao cũng được. Cố gắng lên nhé. Dù sao thì, vấn đề là Or không có ở đó. Về việc lúc này anh ấy đang ở đâu thì... Hm, phòng nghỉ, hay có lẽ là phòng họp chăng...? Tôi kiểm tra mọi nơi có thể những chẳng thấy gì. Phù, dù sao thì, tên quái nào đã làm cái nơi này lớn đến thế chứ. Đâu phải là mình có thời gian để tìm trong từng phòng đâu chứ. Cuối cùng tôi quyết định hỏi một ai đó. Tôi gọi một người đi ngang qua. "Ah~ Anh gì đó ơi, phải, anh đấy!" "K, không phải là Tilea-sama đây sao!" Anh ấy trả lời đầy lo lắng. Chúa ơi, lại nữa sao!? Sao quân sĩ đều luôn lo lắng khi thấy mình vậy? Thật mệt mỏi quá đi! Đây chính xác là lí do mà tôi không muốn hỏi người khác. Đây là trại huấn luyện sao? Tôi là đại tá sao? Hay là đại tướng? Hay là Quỷ Vương khát máu vậy hả! Thôi ngay cái việc khúm núm trước một cô gái đi! Thật không may, chẳng có ai để tâm đến lời phàn nàn về tinh thần tôi cả bởi anh chàng đó vẫn đứng bất động ở đó. Có cảm giác như anh ta sẽ dành cả đời để đứng đây nếu tôi không cho lui. Trời, đây là lí do mà mấy tên chuunibyou tự nhốt mình trong nhà thật là... "À này, lúc trước tôi đã nói rồi nhưng các anh có thể thôi cứng đờ khi đứng trước tôi như thế được không?" "Rõ, thưa ngài!" Như thế thì bớt cứng ở chỗ nào vậy chứ. Mà thôi kệ. Tôi cho là mình có thể hiểu được. Ý tôi là, họ không chỉ chuunibyou, họ còn là kẻ thất bại nữa. Một cô gái dễ thương như tôi mới bắt chuyện với họ và họ lập tức căng thẳng ngay. Hiểu rồi. Thêm nữa, tôi và Timu giống idol của cả nhóm này, nên có lẽ tim anh ta đang đập đến mức anh ta đang cố để khỏi ngất chăng? Với otaku thì idol là như vậy, phải không nhỉ? Ý tôi là, rõ ràng chiếc vé xem màn trình diễn "Những tuyệt kĩ thần sầu của Tà Thần" của tôi có cả một danh sách đặt trước và cả vé VIP nữa. Và mỗi khi tôi trình diễn, có người còn đứng ngoài phòng để xem nữa. Thật ra, Dryas-kun còn nói với tôi rằng quan hệ cung cầu rất tệ và thậm chí còn xảy ra đánh nhau nữa. Lại nữa, lại là Dryas-kun nói. Dù sao thì, tôi cơ bản cũng giống như siêu sao với họ vậy. Thành thật, tôi biết là mình rất nóng bỏng. Nhưng có cả đám người lớn cãi vả với nhau vì một cô gái nào đó như mình cũng khá là khó chịu. Bất kể họ có thèm khát nhu cầu giải trí trong thế giới không internet này như thế nào, nó lại đến mức độ mà tôi chỉ muốn bảo họ hãy trưởng thành một chút đi. Mà thôi kệ. Tôi có thể lo lắng về tương lai của họ sau. Lúc này có một việc khác mà tôi cần phải làm. "Umm, anh là... Gorhon, phải không?" "Không thưa ngài. Tôi là Orhon, thuộc đơn vị số 1 của Quân đội Tà Thần." "Orhon... Phải phải, anh là Orhon nhỉ. Vậy thì Orhon, anh nói xem..." "Vâng thưa ngài." "Anh có biết Or đang ở đâu không?" "Vâng thưa ngài. Tôi tin là ngài ấy lúc này đang kiểm tra một kho vàng." "Kho vàng sao? Kì lạ vậy taaa... Tôi thề là tôi đã kiểm tra ở đó rồi mà..." "Chỉ huy Ortissio hẳn phải ở Kho vàng C đấy, thưa ngài." "Ồ, được r―― cái gì-, C!? Có kho vàng C sao?" "Vâng thưa ngài." K, không phải như vậy có nghĩa là còn có kho A và B, hay thậm chí có thể còn có cả kho Z sao? "Ừ-ừm, này, còn kho vàng nào khác ngoài cái bên tay phải ở cuối hành lang này không?" "Vâng, thưa ngài. Theo hiểu biết của tôi thì chắc hẳn phải có khoảng 10 cái như vậy hay gì đó thì phải..." Gia đình này giàu kinh hoàng đến mức nào vậy chứ? Cái kho vàng mà tôi biết đó đã đầy ắp rồi đấy. Or, không phải anh là một người giàu siêu cấp sao!? Không sai được. Hèn gì anh ta có thể quăng đống tiến đó như thế. Mồ, cái ví của gia đình anh sâu đến mức nào vậy chứ. Tôi chẳng thể tin được rằng họ có thể kiếm được nhiều tiền như vậy mà không làm bẩn tay. Tôi biết điều đó nghe có vẻ thành kiến nhưng người giàu là như thế, phải không? Cứ đà này thì tôi không thể để mẹ gặp anh ta được. Anh ta là một tên nhà giàu hư hỏng cũng đã đủ tệ rồi, nhưng hơn nữa lại còn bị chuunibyou? Đó đúng là công thức cho thảm họa. Tốt hơn hết là mình nên nói vài lời với anh ta trước. "Lúc này anh có bận không, Orhon?" "Không thưa ngài. Sĩ quan chỉ huy của tôi có lẽ đang đợi nhưng mệnh lệnh của ngài luôn quan trọng hơn." "Được. Vậy anh có thể đến kho vàng đó và gọi Or cho tôi được không?" "Tuân lệnh", anh ấy nói, trước khi phóng đi. Mmn. Thật vui là anh ta nghiêm túc như vậy, nhưng không phải anh ta hơi quá nghiêm túc rồi sao? Lỡ anh ta vấp ngã thì sao? Nhưng trời, nói chuyện với tôi làm anh ta vui đến thế sao? Chúa ơi, lũ chunnobyou chết tiệt! Quá nhiều kẻ như vậy ở đây làm tôi chẳng thể nào thư giãn được. Đây chính xác là lí do khiến tôi muốn nói vài lời với Or trước. Tôi phải làm sao đây. Liệu có nên đứng bên cạnh anh ta suốt để phiên dịch không ta...? "Tilea-sama, tôi, Ortissio đã có mặt." Ortissio có mặt lúc tôi đang mải suy nghĩ. "Nhanh thật. Anh có ở gần đây không vậy, Or?" "Không, tôi vừa ở Kho vàng xa nhất ở phía Bắc. Tôi thành thật xin lỗi vì đã đến trễ." "Haha..." Cái gì mà 'xa nhất phía Bắc' chứ! Đế chế dưới lòng đất này còn lớn hơn cả cái thành phố này đấy. Đố ai có thể đến nhanh như thế từ điểm cực Bắc vậy đấy! Or khốn kiếp, cố tỏ ra ngầu lòi dù cho chỉ đang ở gần đây sao! Thế nên tôi mới ghét phải đối phó với lũ chunnibyou. "Tôi đang nghĩ rằng cũng đã đến lúc tôi nên học ma thuật dịch chuyển tức thời rồi. Có chút mất thời gian khi chỉ chạy bằng ma thuật cường hóa cơ thể như thế này." "Or, đủ rồi đấy." "Rõ." "Or, sự thật là mẹ tôi muốn được gặp anh." "Mẹ của người, ý người là...?" "Bà thường sống ở Thị trấn Beruga, nhưng hôm nay bà đang ở Kinh đô." "Beruga...?" "Phải, Beruga quê của tôi và Timu, và người đến đây hôm nay chính là mẹ tôi. Bà tuyệt đối không phải là Mamira. Hiểu chưa?" Tôi giải thích với Or trước khi anh ta kịp đi đến những kết luận kì quặc. Này, tập trung đi. Anh diễn sâu quá đến mức tôi lo rằng anh nghĩ rằng chúng ta thật sự đến từ Kinh đô Quỷ Benz đấy không chừng. "Tôi hiểu rồi. Vậy ra đó là người phụ nữ đang là mẹ tạm thờ――HEBURAH!" Tôi tát ngược anh ta bằng mu bàn tay. Hahh, biết ngay mà... Giống như thời gian lặp lại với Tên biến thái (Nielsen) vậy. lại chapter 28~30 Không phải là tôi đang mong đợi điều gì khác nhưng việc này đúng thật là đau đầu mà. Có lẽ tôi nên gọi Tên biến thái (Nielsen) đến giúp tôi. Sau lần đó, Tên biến thái (Nielsen) đã không còn vô lễ với mẹ nữa. Có lẽ ông ấy là người thích hợp để dạy dỗ lại Or. Tôi quay sang Orhon người đang đứng chờ lệnh. "Aah~ Orhon, liệu tôi có thể nhờ anh thêm một việc nữa được không?" "Vâng thưa ngài. Bất cứ việc gì ngài muốn." "Vậy phiền anh đi gọi Niel từ phòng luyện tập giúp có được không?" "Tôi hiểu rồi. Vậy thì tôi sẽ đi gọi Tổng Chỉ huy ngay," anh ta nói vậy trước khi chạy biến đi. Tôi trông cậy ở anh đấy, Orhon, tôi vừa nghĩ vừa gật đầu bằng lòng. Tên biến thái (Nielsen) có mặt sau vài phút. Đồng thời tôi nghĩ là Or đã hoàn toàn bình phục vì anh ta đang đứng run rẩy với tay đặt lên trước trán. "Tôi đã có mặt rồi đây, Tilea-sama." Tên biến thái (Nielsen) nói. "Cảm ơn vì đã đến đây, Niel. Sự thật là lúc này mẹ tôi đang ở trên tầng trên." "Sera-sama...? Vậy thì tôi phải nhanh chóng đi chào đón người mới được." "Ông đã trưởng thành rồi đấy, Niel. Tôi rất hài lòng với thái độ của ông." "Người quá khen rồi. Sera-sama là người đã triệu hồi cả Camilla-sama và cơ thể oai phong của người đến thế giới này. Sao tôi có thể không kính trọng được?" Phải phải, đó là cách cư xử mà ông nên làm. Ông lại nói như một tên chuunibyou, nhưng tôi vui về thái độ ẩn đằng sau nó. "Or, anh có thấy thái độ của Niel không? Đó là thứ mà lúc này anh đang thiếu đấy. Học hỏi đi!" "Rõ. Tuy nhiên tôi không thể hiểu được tại sao Tổng Chỉ huy Nielsen lại hành xử như vậy nữa. Vị khách lần này của chúng ta chỉ là một người thường――hii!" Tôi đặt tay mình lên cổ Or. Rồi tôi làm giả động tác cắt cổ. Có vẻ như anh ta đã hiểu. "Or, thẻ vàng! Lần tiếp theo mà anh lỡ lời thì anh sẽ mất đầu đấy." "T-tôi thành thật xin lỗi. Làm ơn, Tilea-sama, làm ơn hãy cho tôi một cơ hội," anh ta cầu xin tôi với đôi mắt đẫm lệ. Mồ, anh là một người lớn nên không phải là anh nên cảm thấy xấu hổ sao? "Hahh, nếu như anh sắp khóc vì việc đó thì tại sao ngay từ đầu anh không suy nghĩ trước khi hành động và không để phạm sai lầm nhỉ?" "T-tôi thành thật xin lỗi. T-tôi đã sai ở chỗ nào?... Tổng chỉ huy, tôi đã sai ở đâu?" "Ortissio! Ngươi thiếu sự nhận thức của một thuộc hạ!" ông gào lên. Mmn, mmn. Phải dạy cho anh ta một bải học hẳn hoi đấy. "Đúng đấy, Or. Anh biết không, trước đây Niel cũng từng như vậy." "Phải. Nó là một nỗi nhục sẽ theo tôi xuống mồ." "Phải, nếu là tôi lúc đó thì tôi hẳn đã thật sự giết anh rồi." "Tổng Chỉ huy, bị Tilea-sama hành hình sao...?" Ortissio hỏi. "Phải, xém chút nữa. Nhưng cuối cùng Niel đã thấy được cái sai. Và thế nên tôi đã tha lỗi cho ông ấy." "Tôi mãi mãi đội ơn lòng nhân từ của người, Tilea-sama," Tên biến thái (Nielsen) vừa nói vừa cúi người. Tên biến thái (Nielsen) có thể là một tên chuunibyou, nhưng lịch sự là một trong những điểm tốt của ông. "Or, tôi không hề bất ngờ vì đó là một người giàu có như anh, nhưng anh thật sự chẳng có chút ý thức nào. Or, anh cần phải học tập Niel đấy." "Rõ! Tôi sẽ suy nghĩ thấu đáo về những lời của ngài. Vậy, Tổng Chỉ huy, tôi có thể phiền ngài dạy dỗ cho kẻ ngốc hèn mọn này được không?" "Thường thì một tên có tư tưởng phản bội như ngươi sẽ phải bị hành hình. Tuy nhiên, người đã yêu cầu ta dạy dỗ ngươi không ai khác chính là Tilea-sama. Ta sẽ rèn dũa ngươi trở thành hình mẫu hoàn hảo của một thuộc hạ trung thành." "Tuân lệnh." Và thế, Tên biến thái (Nielsen) bắt đầu dạy cho anh ta vài phép ứng xử. Tôi bảo Or hãy lên cửa hàng sau khi được dạy dỗ xong và một mình bước lên cầu thang. Tôi thật sự không muốn để mẹ phải chờ. Khi tôi đến nơi tôi thấy mẹ đang nhìn đầy ngạc nhiên vào những món đồ nội thất trong quán. "Mẹ, Or sẽ sớm lên đây thôi." "Ư-ừm. Tilea, con có thật sự biết tất cả đồ nội thất ở đây đắt như thế nào không...?" "Ahah! Bất ngờ không? Con cũng vậy đấy mẹ. Chúng ban đầu nhìn cũng bình thường những dưới con mắt lành nghề thì chúng toàn là đồ siêu cao cấp cả." "Tilea! Sao con lại có thể vô tư như vậy! Chỉ với những món nội thất này thôi cũng đủ để chi trả cho 4 đến 5 cái cửa hàng bình thường rồi đấy. Thật lạ khi có ai đó lại làm đến mức này vì con đấy." "Mồ, không phải như mẹ nghĩ đâu. Or chỉ là con trai của một quý tộc quyền lực nào đó mà thôi." "Chúa ơi, con thật là... Con nghĩ là một quý tộc quyền lực sẽ để con trai của họ lãng phí chừng này tiền một cách vô ích sao?" "Nh-nhưng mà... Or và con thật sự rất thân, và ừm, trình độ nấu nướng của con..." Mẹ nhìn bất lực trước sự lúng túng của tôi. Ừm, mẹ, mẹ có thể làm ơn đừng nhìn như thể muốn nói 'tôi phải làm gì với đứa con gái ngu ngốc này của mình bây giờ' được không? "Huu... mẹ quyết định rồi, Tilea. Mẹ thật sự phải nói chuyện với cậu Ortissio-san này." "Mẹ, mẹ đang phóng đại mọi thứ đấy. Mẹ sẽ hiểu được khi gặp anh ấy thôi. Anh ấy không khó khăn như vậy đâu." "Đủ rồi Tilea. Quan trọng hơn mẹ đã xem sổ chỉ tiêu của con nhưng con vẫn chưa cho mẹ xem giấy nợ." "Giấy nợ? Chúng con đâu có thứ gì như thế đâu." "Haaah!? Con đang nợ hàng trăm triệu. Sao con lại có thể không kí bất cứ thứ gì chứ! M-mẹ không thể tin được. Ortissio-san này đang nghĩ gì vậy chứ?" "Mmn, nhưng mà, hợp đồng bằng miệng cũng là hợp đồng, phải không?" "Phải, nhưng..." Mẹ trông thật sự rất lo lắng. N-nó thật sự quan trọng đến vậy sao? Chúng ta đã có sổ chi tiêu rồi nên đâu phải là tôi sẽ quên mình đã nợ bao nhiêu đâu. "Không sao đâu mẹ. Chúng ta đã có sổ chi tiêu rồi nên ai mà cần giấy nợ chứ." "Hahh~ Tilea, nếu không có giấy tờ thì còn có thể chỉ cần xù nợ mà thôi. Ngược lại cũng vậy. Sao con có thể bảo vệ bản thân mình nếu như họ tuyên bố rằng con đã hứa một điều mà con chưa từng hứa đây!" "Mẹ đã quá lo rồi. Chúng con thật sự rất thoải mái với nhau đấy, mẹ biết không? Không đời nào anh ta làm một chuyện hèn hạ như vậy đâu. Thật đấy, tin con đi." Ừm, nói thật thì sự thoái mái chỉ là một chiều, nhưng nếu tôi bắt đầu nói về Quân đội Tà Thần thì mẹ có lẽ sẽ hoảng loạn mất. Vấn đề là anh ta sẽ không làm vậy. Tôi biết anh ấy như thế nào mà. "C-chỉ nghe con nói thôi cũng đủ làm mẹ đau đầu rồi..." mẹ nói khi đôi chân bà dần trở nên run rẩy. "Mẹ, mẹ không cần phải lo lắng thế đâu." "Tilea, con không biết được quý tộc đáng sợ như thế nào đâu." "Không không. Con thật sự biết mà. Ý con là, họ là quý tộc mà, phải không? Ngoài Or ra, quý tộc là loại người, rất giàu và biến thái, phải không? Xuống với lũ tầng lớp trung lưu đi!" Tôi vừa nói vừa bắt chước một cái chĩa 2 chân.Câu này mình thật sự không hiểu lắm. Bạn nào có thể giúp mình được không: "Down with the bourgeoisie!” I said as I mimed a pitchfork. "Có phải không?" "Nghiêm túc đi, Tilea!" "Owowow, mẹẹẹ, dhừng lhại đhi!" Mẹ cứ véo má tôi như một cây kẹo bông. Không phải là vấn đề lớn lao gì đâu. Đó là Or thôi mà. Nhưng thái độ vô lo của tôi chỉ làm mẹ càng lúc càng nghi ngờ anh ta thêm thôi. Sau khi cuối cùng cũng thả má tôi ra, biểu cảm của mẹ trở nên căng thẳng và mẹ lại bắt đầu nghiêm túc nói. "Tilea, nghe cho rõ lời mẹ. Mẹ không phải luôn sống ở thị trấn Beruga đâu, con biết không. Lúc nhỏ mẹ đã từng sống ở Kinh đô, và mẹ là một người cũng khá giống với một nhà thám hiểm trong một thời gian." "Wow~ thật sao? Con không biết đấy. Có phải khi đó mẹ gặp bố không?" "Phải. Bố con và mẹ gặp nhau khi mẹ vẫn còn ở Kinh đô. Đó là kí ức hạnh phúc nhất của mẹ khi ở đây. Nhưng nó không phải chỉ toàn việc tốt. Con xem..." Và thế, mẹ bắt đầu kể lể cho tôi về những kí ức tồi tệ của mẹ ở đây. Về việc quý tộc tàn ác như thế nào. Về việc họ sẽ cười sung sướng khi dẫm đạp lên thường dân ra sao. Và rồi về toàn bộ những lần bạn của mẹ và những người quen trở thành nạn nhân của việc đó. Lúc đầu tôi chỉ nghe với sự thích thú. Nhưng câu chuyện của mẹ rất đáng sợ, và sau chỉ vài phút thái độ của tôi với Or đã xoay một góc 180 độ. Cậu chuyện cuối cùng này mới thật sự sởn gai ốc. Nó là về một tên quý tộc được gọi là ác quỷ đội lốt con người. …… ………… …………………… "C-chuyện gì đã xảy ra với cô ấy vậy?" "Cô ấy đã chết. Cuối cùng cơ thể và tâm trí của cô ấy đã nát vụn. Con Quỷ đó đã nhắm đến gia đình của cô ấy ngay từ đầu. Hắn dùng những lời lẽ ngon ngọt và lòng nhân từ giả tạo của hắn để lừa cô ấy... Trước giờ mẹ chưa bao giờ thấy hối hận vì sự bất lực của mình hơn lần đó cả." Cảm xúc của mẹ đầy sự đau khổ. Thật sự rất rõ ràng rằng việc đó đã làm bà đau khổ như thế nào. Và nói thật tình huống của cô gái ấy cũng rất giống với tôi lúc này. Sự đầu tư quá mức của Or với tôi. Việc anh ta sẽ luôn khen ngợi và trận trọng tôi dù cho anh ta là một quý tộc cao cấp. Nhưng sự thật là... "A-Awawawa! V-vậy là Or đang lừa dối con sao? H-hắn đang nhắm vào con, hay c-có thể là Timu sao?" "Mẹ không biết. Thế nên mẹ cần gặp cậu ta để tìm ra chân tướng. Tùy thuộc vào đó chúng ta có thể sẽ phải bán nhà hàng ở Beruga." "K-không thể nào... V-vì con là một đứa ngu ngốc, nhà hàng... nhà hàng mà mẹ và bố rất tự hào… uu… guh… uuu…" "Đừng khóc Tilea. Mẹ vẫn hạnh phúc miễn là hai con vẫn an toàn. Mẹ không cần nhà hàng đâu." "Uu, wahh, c-con xin lỗi mẹ... con, đáng lẽ ra con nên... cẩn trọng hơn..." "Mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn thôi, Tilea." Mẹ xoa đầu tôi trong khi ôm tôi trong lòng. Nhưng trong khi tôi đang khóc lóc vì hối tiếc... "Tôi đã có mặt, Tilea-sama. Tôi đã hoàn thành bài huấn luyện cho tên Ortissio khốn nạn đó rồi đây." ...Tên biến thái (Nielsen) có mặt với một nụ cười tự mãn, và Con Quỷ Dữ (Or) ở ngay sau lưng ông. Chú thích Category:Tilea no Nayamigoto